The NIDCR DIR Scientific Cores provided research support for intramural investigators performing studies on dental, oral and craniofacial diseases. The Combined Technical Research Core (CTRC)is in it's third year of operation. CTRC provides access to state-of-the-art research technologies, scientific expertise, and technical support to enhance the research efforts of all NIDCR DIR investigators. The services that it offers include the following: 1) DNA Sequencing; Provided over 11,000 reactions for NIDCR DIR investigator-led research, 2) Flow Cytometry; Trained over 10 investigators during 2015 on the Cytometry analyzers, The total hours used by investigators was over 1560 hours between two analyzers. 3) FACS Cell Sorting; FACS sorted over 880 hours for 32 investigators. The demand for Cytometry usage has increased tremendously over the last year which is evident by the growth of our database from only about 40 investigators to 59 who use the facility for their Cytometry experiments regularly. 4)Cell Elutriation, have elutriated total of 113 cell types including Monocytes, PBMC, Platelets, and T-Cells. 5)Laser Capture Microscopy; LCM has been used for over 35 hours but is projected to be utilized more by the investigators. 6)Histology; Performs tissue processing, sectioning and staining for around 10 investigators within NIDCR CTRC projects increase in demand of its services and resources for the next fiscal year and looks to expand by upgrading its current instrumentation and adding another Cytometry analyzer.